Redemption for a Monster
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Takes place in TFA and during the episode "Along Came A Spider". An alternate version of the end of it and basically its what if Blackarachnia said yes to Optimus' offer. Just a short story.


**My first ever Transformer fic, I'm so excited. This takes place in TFA and during the episode "Along Came A Spider". Its an alternate version of the end of it and basically its what if Blackarachnia said yes to Optimus' offer. It's just a short story.**

 **I own nothing. Transformers: Animated belongs to its rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"Redemption is the greatest gift of all" - taken from "A Christmas Carol"._

* * *

Stars twinkled above, few as there were in the night sky over the city of Detroit. Car alarms and ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. After a few fights earlier that Halloween evening, it finally ended with BlackArachnia being held tightly in Optimus Prime's arms, crying into his chassis. He held onto her tightly, letting her shed as many tears as possible to calm herself down.

It had been a long time since they had been together, even remotely close, like this. It had been many, many cycles. Too many cycles. Not since they and Sentinel had gone to Archa 7 on a fool of a mission. And for what? Glory? Energon? No! Just for them to lose her to the spiders that they had faced in the cave and watch her spark signal go offline. Or so they thought and everyone else did.

Tonight she had appeared in front of two of his teammates and his human ally, successfully taking both the bots down and kidnapping Sari in a chance to get her key to try to purge herself of her organic side. However, the process was a fail, and instead the key began to send out energy that was withering and sickening all organic lifeforms all around, including herself. Luckily he had managed to get the key out of her and reverse the energy wave before anything could die. His teammates had gotten Sari so that she was safe, just leaving the two Cybertronians on the roof together.

Optimus lifted his hand up and placed two of his digits on her back and drew small circles around in a soothing manner. BlackArachnia froze up at the sudden action, but didn't object to it as she continued to cry. This lasted for a few more minutes until she finally spoke.

"Leave me alone," she choked out. "I don't want you to see me like this anymore." He shook his head and just hugged her tighter.

"Come with us, Elita," he replied, using her old Autobot name. "Let us find you a cure, together." Her four, pink eyes widened in shock as she turned her head up a little to look at his. Two, bright blue eyes that held so much honesty and truthfulness looked back at hers. "Let me earn back your trust," he said, his voice almost begging her to give him a chance. Her four eyes remained widened but then shut tightly together as she shook her head before opening them again and glaring at him, right in the eyes.

"How can you even see Elita in me? How do you know she's still there, past all this hideous organic monstrosity and Decepticon programing," she asked. Her tone of voice, though full of malice and meant to bring forth anger and maybe some annoyance, had the slightest quiver to it.

"Elita," he started, but stopped as she looked coldly up at him. "Er, Blackarachnia. I believe that everyone should have a chance at redemption. Don't you," he asked in a calming voice, making sure his eyes were locked on to hers. Her optics widened in shock, but then softened, just the tiniest bit, before turning into sadness.

"It's... it's too late for me," she said, turning her back away from his again. Again her posture heightened up in shock as his hand gently grasped her shoulder and he spun her around again to face him. His hand then moved to her chin and he held it tenderly as he moved her face to look at is. She nearly shuttered her optics at the gentle gesture, one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's never too late," he whispered. Her optics widened in surprise, but then shuttered close. It was only a minute when she responded, but it felt like years to them.

"O-Orion," she suddenly gasped out. His eyes widened at his original name being spoken out loud after many years of it being forgotten and dormant, but then softened in ease. "H-hold me closer. I have something I need to tell you."

His face looked unsure, yet he held onto her tighter when he felt her shivering and moved his forehead to rest on hers. She had just transformed emotionally so much tonight, from being a take-out-first, attack-happy opponent to such a weak and frail, former-Autobot that needed his help. Her eyes showed how much she needed help and redemption from her past atonements. She was letting her spark speak instead of her mind now.

"Thank you," she whispered before shuddering and her legs gave way, leaving him to hold her up. He felt shocked at not only her sudden passing out, but also her response. But what she had said before had him pondering deeply. She had asked him to hold onto her. She asked him to hold her close and to not let her go. She trusted him briefly to do this minor thing. It was small, yet it had a major impact on his mental state. Perhaps there was a small glimmer of hope in her that allowed her to trust him, even after what he had done all those megacycles ago.

His arm slipped up under her legs and he lifted her up till he was holding her bridal side. She shuddered again, but still remained unconscious with her head limply laid against his chassis, right over his spark. With making sure that she was secure, he turned and looked around to search for a way to get down from the top of the building and get back home to base with her.

"I'll fix you Elita. I won't leave you behind ever again. I promise."

* * *

 _"Forgiveness is not always easy. At times, it feels more painful then the wound we suffered, to forgive the one who inflicted it. And yet, there is no peace without forgiveness." - Unknown_

 _Forgiveness is the first step on the road to redemption" - Unknown_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. For those who've seen the movie Ant-Man, you might have noticed I used one quote from it. Please leave a review and thanks for reading. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
